


The Princes And The Pee

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16yo!Harry, Alternate Universe - High School, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Innocent Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Louis, Omorashi, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pee, Piss Play, Prom, Shy Harry, Wetting, i need to stop writing these, naive scared harry, pissing, slightly babyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Harry is going to his first ever prom with his older boyfriend Louis. He's shy and scared, a little bit too innocent, and dying for a wee. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>((When you're Louis' boyfriend, quite a lot.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princes And The Pee

**Author's Note:**

> Another omorashi story for everyone! Yes it's a Harry one again, I'm sorry! I need to stop writing these. Don't like omorashi - hit your backspace and read something else! Haha. Otherwise enjoy!

"Sweetheart, you look fine." Anne Cox, Harry Styles' mother, said as she kissed his cheek. "So cute, Louis will love it.. Oh look, you've got a scuff on your collar. Come here."

Her sixteen year old son sighed as she rubbed the scuff mark and buttoned him up. "Mum, it's a rented suit, it's not my scuff mark." He murmured, fiddling with his thumbs. He looked up at her after a while and bit his lip. "You really think he'll like me, Mum?" Harry was looking timid. Somewhere amongst his worrying he felt his bladder pulse, and shifted his legs, ignoring the need for now as his mother continued. 

"Of course he will, sweetheart. Listen, there's the door. Quick!" 

Harry gasped. As Anne left the room, Harry slipped himself a spray of cologne. He took one look at the toilet, gulped and left the room after her.   
Downstairs, he opened the door; shyly greeted Louis, and left the house before his mother could embarrass him any further, Louis and Harry arm in arm. 

  


The two walked, looking ever so in love, to the school. Harry couldn't put off the thought that something was wrong though. He was feeling a little 'off'. Uh oh - he hoped he wasn't sick tonight. He tuned back in to Louis' conversation.  
"--If you need the loo or anything, just find me or give me a nudge, I'll point it out. The loo I mean - not your need." He teased.  
Harry giggled awkwardly, and blushed. He felt a small jolt from his bladder, but shrugged it off. The walk was short, and he was fine. It was cold though, and Harry found himself wincing a little in between walking as short little jolts hit his bladder and aches radiated from his abdomen. Uh oh.. he should've gone to the toilet. Oh, but surely there would be a toilet there.. He shrugged it off, and entered the school. 

"W- what should we do first?" Harry asked cluelessly. He'd never been to a prom before, never mind one for older kids. Even if they were only a little bit older. He looked around a little shyly, at the very busy surroundings.  
Louis, 'aww'ing, pinched his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. "Aw, babe. Just hang out a bit! Punch?"  
Harry nodded, desperately thirsty, his tickly bladder forgotten about. Louis took him over to the punchbowl. There was a small drinking game going on. "Wanta join in?" A taller person asked Harry, handing him a shot glass.  Harry nodded unsurely.   
"Just drink a lot." Louis whispered, and Harry nodded. He eyed up his opponent and just began knocking back shot after shot, gulp; gulp, gulp, gulp. Every once in a while, he winced at the taste, or his bladder reminded him that he wasn't exactly _empty_ \- but they were just shots, barely anything.. so what? He tried to ignore the tiny bit of bladder pulsing, and guzzled down whatever drink was placed into his hands. When everyone whooped, he stopped. "What?"  
"You won!" Louis laughed.   
"Oh." Harry smiled and put his cup down, resting. "What did I win?"  
"You didn't win a prize. Might win some, er, desperation for a piss perhaps?" Louis teased. Harry laughed awkwardly too, rubbing his side awkwardly. His abdomen was warm and achey, and he was beginning to feel the cool drinks settling low in his stomach, piling on to whatever he'd already had. _Uh oh.. He sure did drink a lot.. Maybe-- maybe he should.._ "Ooh--Louis." Harry asked. "Actually.. c-could I just pop to the toilet.. now?"  
Louis squinted at him.   
"Already? You're joking, aren't you?! Could you wait - look, there's something I really want to show you - you wanna put in a vote?"  
Harry's heart sank. He rubbed his filling bladder with a sense of worry. "What? A vote?"  
"Yes, a vote." Louis told him, and Harry bit his lip as he was dragged over to a small crowd of people.   
Big people. Much-taller-older-and-scarier than him people. His bladder began to ache a little as the drinks already began working through his system. They tended to do that when he was nervous.. He shifted on his feet. "A- a vote for what, Louis?" He whispered.   
"Prom Prince and Princess." Louis told him, and stepped up to the little voting station. "Who'dyou wanna vote for?"

Harry's face fell. He didn't know who they were. He just wanted to go to the toilet. More pressure. Fuck! Definitely a lot of drinks. Too fucking many drinks. He was kicking himself, and jogging a little on the spot out of nerves. When hot-and-cold nips, reminding him he should _GO TO THE TOILET_  swam over him he squeaked and stood still. "Oh.. um.." He looked around, rubbing at his side. "Uh... them!" He pointed at two randomers, and shuffled off. Already regretting those drinks.

Harry was intending on finding the toilet. But.. so many people.. His little face crumpled a little. He swayed slightly, looking a little lost, until a shout of "Harry!" caught his attention.  
Harry's head snapped back, and a soft smile overtook his features. Bladder still pulsing, he pushed it to the back of his mind and subtly crossed his legs for a moment. "Oh, hi Lauren." He said politely. Finally, someone he knew!  
"Enjoying? Try the punch!"  
She held out a full cup. Seeing the liquid, Harry felt a shiver run through him. "U-uhm.. N-no.. I.."  
"Try it!"  
Biting his lip, Harry poured a cup and sipped dribbles of it, cringing at the thought that his already filling bladder would be getting fuller if he drank any more. He tried to distract her, putting down the cup. "Uhm-- I'm here with Louis, who are you here with?"  
 Across the room, Louis heard his name and looked up. As he saw Harry talking _to a girl_ his gaze darkened, and over he marched " _Harry_?"   
His voice was icy.   
Harry jumped. "Lou," He awkwardly giggled.   
Louis gently-- gently, much too gentle than usual actually-- tugged Harry over to him, and kissed the curl of his ear. "Harry, love." He hissed softly, just after the kiss. "Might I remind you you're here with me? I don't want you chatting _her_ up."  
Harry gulped. "S-sorry Lou.. I.." Biting his lip, a million little signals buzzed through his brain as his bladder began to prod more urgently at him. Oh.. _uh_ oh. Did he actually have to pee  _worse_ than he thought? "Oh.." The young boy was distracted, beginning to bounce on the balls of his feet. "Louis.. I-I'm so sorry." Nerves kicked in. His bladder prickled with heat, and Harry fought to brush it with his fingertips, but Louis kept his struggling arm back.   
"Lou.." He breathed in, and wriggled from Louis' grip. "I-I'm just going to find a loo, yeah?"   
And before Louis could say anything, Harry had gone. 

Harry stormed off out, swaying a little. He barely even knew where the loos were! But he'd find them. He didn't want to ruin his night by being desperate all the time. Wouldn't it be such a turn off..?  
Never mind. He looked half heartedly at the other couples in the halls, feeling his nerves rising up. And he always got an even worse need to pee when he was nervous. Gulping, Harry began to jiggle his leg about urgently, and his hand slid to his thigh and squeezed a little. "Mhhh, toilet, toilet, toilet.." Harry said through gritted teeth. Eventually, as the pressure in his bladder grew and his swaying became a little more frantic, he walked up to a friendly looking person. "Do you.. do you know where the nearest toilet is?"  
The girl smiled and gave directions. 

Harry gasped a thanks and ran. Wait.. what did she say..? Right, then.. left, then down.. then--no! Right, then right, then up the stairs.. _Oh..!_. His bladder was thumping softly and his train of thought was melting with it. He just felt so fucking _full_. When did he get so desperate? Fucking drinking game.  Marching and bouncing on the spot for a second, he took a deep breath. He was about to whirl off in any old direction, but the sloshing in his bladder caught him off guard and he gasped, squeezing at himself to stop it before looking around. There _had_ to be a toilet somewhere, right?

He ended up in the grounds of the school. This was a problem. Why was this a problem?  
There was a water fountain. Still, why was this a problem?  
As soon as he got there, the water fountain had been turned on.   
The sound of water hitting a hard surface filled Harry's ears and his face creased in pain. "Oh my god." He squeaked, as his bladder thumped and urine pulsed against his edge. He turned his knees in and immediately his hand came to grip his throbbing cock. Aaah.. he had to piss. That was _it_. He was getting Louis and going to pee right now. Harry bent over a little awkwardly, sucking in his stomach and wincing as searing pain shot through his bladder. "Ow, fuck.." He breathed, and marched off.

Ahh, finally. Harry had found him! _There_ he was!  
"Lou.." Harry breathed out awkwardly and reached to tap Louis on the shoulder, taking a deep breath. His knees were turned in toward eachother and he trembled slightly. "Louis, I-- I, um.."

  
_Courage, Harry! Courage!_ He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling an overwhelming rush of desperation; and squeezed his cock a little. Louis had turned around, and was peering at his smaller date. "Haz." He squinted, "Are you alright?"

"N-no!" Harry finally blurted, looking worried. "I--ugh!--" He slowed and bent as a wave of pain rolled onto his bladder, groaning pitifully. "I- I drank too much punch.. forgive me but.. I have to go pee." He jumped, jammed his legs tighter and continued, flustered and red. "N- now. Right now. Please-- pl-please!"

He didnt move from that position, trembling and letting a string of desperate whimpers fall from his mouth. His cheeks were flushed. "Nnnh.."

"Oh, Harry.."

Louis put a hand on his trembling arm, and the earlier night's antics had been forgotten about. "Alright, alright. I'll show you where the nearest toilets are, just hold on." He was about to lead Harry away when a booming voice cut him off.   
Harry froze. 

 

"---AND TONIGHT'S PROM PRINCE AND PRINCESS... OR SHOULD I SAY 'PRINCES'.. ARE _HARRY AND LOUIS_!"

Louis gasped a little. "Wow.. Harry, come on! Prom speech!" He tugged at Harry's arm. Harry looked at his feet and marched on the spot in frustration. "But Louis, I--" _No. No, he just needed to get to a toilet right away.. No speeches, please!_  


 

But Harry found himself standing nervously with a microphone in his hands, legs crossed tightly. With his hands occupied, his bladder was able to push and press at him torturously. Next to him, Louis was talking but Harry couldn't care less any more. He scissored his legs and bit his lip. His bladder was thudding noisily and he was sure everyone could hear the continuous _slosh_ noises his bladder was making. He was trying to stay crossed and tense, until his legs ached in time with his bladder so Harry squeaked as he had to uncross his legs again and let himself go slack for a moment. Immediately his bladder thumped; a small drip coating his hole. Harry _squealed_ as he tensed himself right back up, sighing.   
He shifted from foot to foot and reached weakly to squeeze his aching cock, only to drop his microphone. Harry blew out a nervous breath as everyone glared. "S-sorry, heh.."  
"Harry," A smirk played on Louis' lips as he was cut off. "Pick up your microphone."  
"Mm--hmm?" Harry blinked, swaying urgently.   
Desperation had surged, and his microphone was forgotten about. Louis looked pointedly at the floor (or Harry's shaking legs, but he hoped not) and Harry's eyes followed. "O-oh!"  
A bubble of laughter rose between the watching rows of people. Harry took a deep breath and clenched his muscles as he went to pick up the microphone. His hold gave up halfway through. Spurt. Harry choked on air and shot up, clamping his legs.   
One hand drifted to the vicinity of his crotch, dying to squeeze. He held the microphone between nervous palms. _So close, yet so far. Need the toilet, really need the toilet.. HURRY UP.. need the toilet.._ Harry grimaced, bouncing on his tiptoes.   
"Say your speech, Harry."  
"Mmmnn-- uhm. Uhm." Harry composed himself, silently. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, wincing as urine brushed against his bladder again. He rubbed it for a moment, then stopped; standing stock still, which his hands shaking by his sides and his trembling legs bending a bit. It didn't last long as his hand soon darted to squeeze his member. He grimaced.  
"Th-- thank.. you?" He offered. "I, uh.. L- love Louis very much.. an-- and.. mmmm.." He closed his eyes and turned his knees inward, bending over awkwardly. _And I have to fucking pee right nowwwwww._ Harry thought. His bladder pummelled impatiently.   
"And I'm glad you're all so.. so supportive!" He said, smiling, his voice getting awkwardly high as his desperation crashed down.

There was a long moment of silence. Harry smiled hopefully at Louis; could he leave and piss now?  
Louis shot a look back. Harry was a little happier, shuffling awkwardly away. The other person on stage, the announcer, stared bewildered. "Harry, you and Louis are the princes of the prom-- you need to dance!"  
Harry stiffened. "What?!"  
Another tiny spurt dripped into his pants. Sigh.  


Against his protests, Harry ended up with Louis' arms wrapped around him. He flashed Louis a nervous smile. "L-Louis.. uhm. Could we.. could we-- agh..!" Harry's knees twisted and he scrambled to tug himself when his bladder spasmed. "Could we cut this short? I- I really have to go." He groaned, gripping himself slightly.  
"I don't think so." Louis said. Harry whimpered in indignation.  
"After your little _episode_ earlier today, I think you need to stick with me." Louis told him, and snaked Harry's hands to his shoulders.  
"What?" Harry cried, mewling as he stretched and the heavy contents of his bladder weighed on one side. "You-- you _said_.."  
"I changed my mind." Louis insisted.  
Harry sighed. He had no choice. So he danced; well, _okay_ maybe it wasn't dancing. With his hands occupied, his bladder spasmed constantly, and every little wave tickling his entrance had the small teen whimpering and gasping. Every time there was a _bigger_ wave, Harry's arms tightened around Louis' neck. "Ohh--ohgodohgod." He hissed, staring at his dick. Louis coughed, and Harry jumped. He tightened his legs, the muscles popping gently, and stumbled about in vain. A small spurt dribbled over his slit and soaked into his boxers. No. He had to carry on. So Harry carried on dancing, shifting weight on his feet. The hands on Louis' shoulders gripped tightly when another drip came, and then a slightly longer splash. Harry groaned and went still. "I-I'm.. it's--!" He suddenly went frantic and ripped his hands away from Louis', thrusting them into the damp fabric between his legs, barely sighing as he stopped his pee.  
"Okay, okay." Louis said softly. "Let's get you to a toilet."

Louis pushed Harry gently out into the hallways.   
Harry was bent over by now, his hand gripping his cock, but he was fighting a losing battle with each drip that rolled down his legs. "Lou.." He choked out, fighting between holding on and just _letting go_. "I-I need to go. Now! Right now! Do something! I am going to pee _right here_ ," He squeaked, twisting his body desperately. "If you do not do something _right fucking now!_ "  
"Okay! Okay!"  
Louis looked around. The nearest toilet was too far. He sighed. "Get in." And thrust Harry into a small-- but empty-- closet. The door clicked shut behind them and Harry squeaked, jiggling the doorknob. "No!" He squeaked, voice strangled. "Wh-- what did you do that for?!"  
Louis ignored him, and just came closer, embracing Harry slightly.   
Harry was cowering back, sliding into the wall. He tensed, but for an entirely different reason. Louis was gently parting his tightly wound legs. He did nothing for a moment. Harry bit his lip, but didn't dare relax. There was a bead of piss waiting at his hole, and it was the difference between having dry pants and wet ones. If he let this one go he'd be pissing full throttle into his pants. He whimpered, fighting to tense up. He knew what was coming. "Mmm-nn- Louis no.. No.. Please!" Harry's voice was frantic, desperate. He pushed one shaking hand against Louis and tried to push him away, panting with effort. "Please, don't. Get a bottle!" He begged. His glassy eyes locked on to the plastic bottle at Louis' side.

  
Louis got the bottle - just to please Harry - but otherwise ignored him and pressed the base of his hand onto Harry's bladder, feeling Harry's skin prickle and heat up. The lines of Harry's muscles popped gently as the small sixteen year old thrashed and squirmed beneath Louis. He had to hold it! 

His breath hitched as he scissored his legs, and he choked on a breath as piss quickly jetted over his crotch and rolled down his leg.   
Louis smirked lightly. "Harry love, just let go for me, come on.."

  


Harry's eyes filled with tears and a weak look came over his face. He jerked forward slightly as Louis prodded his swollen bladder, and breathed out as a second trickle soaked his crotch. His green and teary eyes widened and he sucked his tummy in weakly.   
Louis tutted and ran his hand over Harry's bladder bulge. "Harry, you wanted this." He reminded softly.   
Harry held his breath, leaning greedily against Louis' hand and the forgiving bit of relief-- which soon melted away as Louis pressed harder down on Harry's pulsing bladder. Harry let out a low strangled whimper, struggling hard and gripping to the floor.  
"Mmmnn-- ngh.." He felt sweat form against his forehead, straining to hold it in until he got to a toilet but.. It was getting _so hard_ ; too hard for Harry's small bladder.  
The first burning drip slipped out. Harry squeezed himself and hung his head. Defeated.   
His dripping cock let loose a hot flood. Harry's body went slack as what felt like _litres_ poured out of him, hissing noiselessly through the crotch of his suit and warming the insides of his thighs, before splattering loudly onto the floor. Harry arched, lips parted, and hummed out a sigh. It felt good. So good. Time stood still. He was lost in relief, eyes closed in bliss, as piss rolled in soft waves and Harry was just enjoying it.   
He shifted once or twice, squeezing the glistening, dripping wet crotch of his suit, as a little more spattered onto the floor. When, eventually, his stream did taper, drip and end Harry opened his eyes once more.   
Louis was still there, smiling. "Looks like Prince of the Prom became _Pisspants_ of the Prom." He teased. 

Harry whacked his arm, but grinned. "Hope we get out of here soon." 

"Me too." Louis agreed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

  


"...I need to go as well."


End file.
